


A Thin Line

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Spike knows all too well, there is a very thin line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 085 - Hate

Spike did not want to love Buffy Summers. He fought the thought, tooth and nail, from the first moment that the notion crossed his mind.

One didn't fall in love with one's sworn enemy. It simply wasn't done. Clearly, he was confusing familiarity with infatuation. Sure, he thought about her all the time. He knew her moves, her moods. But that was just to keep one step ahead of her in their deadly game.

He hated the damned bitch! She made it easy to hate her.

The problem was, she made it equally easy for him to fall in love.


End file.
